Delhi (Europa Universalis II)
Delhi is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light red, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Delhi By Revolt Should it cease to exist, Delhi can be recreated by revolt at any point before 31st December 1526. Whilst its culture and religion are not specified in revolt.txt, they will be hindi and most likely Hindu or Muslim. Delhi must contain the province of Awadh and/or Delhi. If it contains Delhi, then Delhi will be the capital. It may also contain Rajputana, but this province may not form Delhi on its own. Starting Position Delhi exists at the beginning of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Delhi has hindi culture, Sunni religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control nine core provinces (Awadh, Bikaner, Bundelkhand, Chandigarh, Delhi, Gondwana, Panjab, Raipur, and Thar) and have five more cores (Gujarat, Indus, Kutch, Malwa, and Mekran) that they neither own nor control. Delhi has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Delhi has hindi culture, Sunni religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control nine core provinces (Awadh, Bikaner, Bundelkhand, Chandigarh, Delhi, Gondwana, Panjab, Raipur, and Thar) and have five more cores (Gujarat, Indus, Kutch, Malwa, and Mekran) that they neither own nor control. Delhi has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Delhi has a major events file containing five events, four of which simulate the historical downfall of the nation. The Lodi Dynasty This event happens on 19th April 1451 and may not happen after 20th April 1451. It has the following effects: * -2 Stability * +5 Revolt risk * Rebellion in two random provinces * +5 Inflation * -300 Relations with the Timurid Empire * -200 Relations with Bengal, Gujarat, Hyderabad, and Malwa Tiger on the Border This event happens if, at any point between 1st January 1510 and 1at January 1530, the following conditions all hold: * The Mughal Empire exists * The Mughals are not at war with Delhi * Delhi owns the province of Thar The event has two options. Option A is Negotiate with Babur and option B is No compromises!. They have the following effects: Negotiate with Babur * Give the provinces of Bikaner and Thar to the Mughals * +1 Stability * +50 Relations with the Mughals * Casus belli with the Mughals for 240 months (20 years) No compromises! * -4 Stability * Delhi declares war on the Mughals * -200 relations with the Mughals The Incompetence of the Lodis This event happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1518 and cannot happen after 1st January 1519. It has the following effects: * -4 Stability * +5 Revolt risk * Rebellion in four random provinces * +5 Inflation * -100 Relations with the Timurid Empire * -50 Relations with Bengal, Gujarat, Hyderabad, and Malwa The Battle of Panipat This event happens if Delhi owns the province of Delhi, but the Mughal Empire controls it at any point between 1st January 1525 and 1st January 1819. There are two options. Option A is We surrender to their forces! and option B is We will fight to the death!. The two options have the following effects: We surrender to their forces! * Grant independence to Bengal, Gujarat, Hyderabad, Jodhpur, and Malwa * Triggers the Mughal event The Battle of Panipat, in which they inherit Delhi We will fight to the death! * -5 Stability * Lose 5000 troops in each of two random provinces The Marathi Revolt This event happens if Delhi owns the province of Maharashtra at any point between 1st January 1660 and 1st January 1680. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Crush the rebels and option B is Give in to their demands. The two options have the following effects: Crush the rebels * Three rebellions in Maharashtra * Two rebellions in Khandesh * -3 Stability * +1 Centralization * -2 Innovative Give in to their demands * -1 Stability * -3 Centralization * +2 Innovative category:Europa Universalis II Indian countries